


Androgynous Figures in The Rain

by Cindelina (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, Humor, School, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cindelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While strolling through the streets in the rain during the last few days of summer, Adam finds a figure standing in the rain. He can't tell whether it is a boy or a girl, but he does know that they have blond(e) hair, badly chipped nail polish and can run away pretty quickly and silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had my friend, CrimsonCookies (she doesn't have an AO3 acc) be my editor. Thanks.  
> I have no idea where the story is going, but it will have a happy(ish) ending.  
> I suck at summaries, I'm new and still figuring out some stuff, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own anything except for the storyline.

**Adam POV (Sort of, it’s following Adam)**

He followed a path, with the occasional darkened rose petal which had been cruelly trampled on. He tilted his head towards the sky and let the rain fall onto his face.  
“Probably be a good idea to use the umbrella now.” he said to himself. As he looked up after putting up his umbrella, his gaze fell on a figure, not being able to tell if it was male or female. The figure brushed it’s blond(e) hair with it’s hand, which appeared to have badly chipped black nail polish. In the other hand, it held a dark grey umbrella. The figure brought out a phone and put it to an ear. 

Suddenly, his own phone began to ring.  
“Hey, Adam.”  
“Oh, hi Mom...”  
“How are you and your grandmother?”  
“Um, I’m fine, I guess.” he said, avoiding the subject about his grandmother.  
“Great, school starts in three days, we’ll buy all the stuff when you get back.”  
He groaned, “I need two more weeks of summer!”  
“Haha, well, every fourteen year old boy hates school. I guess I’ll pick you up at the airport in a few hours.”  
Glancing at the watch hanging off his wrist, he said,  
“Kay, I’ll meet you at the airport when I get back.”  
“Love you.”  
“Me too.”  
He ended the call and shoved the phone into his pocket, protecting it from the rain.  
He snuck a look at the androgynous figure, but Adam couldn’t see anyone standing in the rain.  
He ended the call and went back to his somewhat verbally abusive grandmother’s house, hoping he didn’t get lost, as he had almost no sense of direction.

He kicked off his shoes at the front door and looked for a towel to dry off his wet hair. He decided to start packing again, as he would be leaving the hell hole in an hour’s time.  
“Where did you go? Why are you all wet?” said a voice too loud and high for his liking.  
“I went for a walk,” Adam replied, avoiding eye contact and trying not to tick her off.  
“Where?” questioned the voice, getting closer.  
He gripped his clothes and shoved them into a bag, ignoring the fact that the stuff wouldn’t fit, he just needed something to do with his hands.  
“Outside.” he said simply.  
“I know that much! Now tell me where the fuck you went! Give me more information!” she said, her voice getting higher and louder with every word.  
Adam cringed at the thought of telling his mother how he had an _amazing_ time at grandma’s house again.  
“Why does this psychotic bitch want to know where I’m going? There isn’t much around here.” he thought, those words almost spilling out of his mouth. Instead he said,  
“I went down the path with the rose bushes where the petals had fallen off and had been trampled on and I saw a person with blond(e) hair, they had badly chipped nail polish and a grey umbrella, is that enough?!”  
“I only asked where you went, you brat! Hurry up, we’re leaving in thirty minutes!” she said, slamming the door.  
Grabbing his Star Wars t-shirt, he changed, not bothering to take a shower because it would be a pain in the ass to shower, get changed and pack in under thirty minutes.

Stuffing whatever he saw that was his into his tiny bag, he thought about the boy/girl who disappeared into the rain.  
“Tomboy girl or gay guy,” he thought, bringing a smile to his face. Dismissing the thought, he continued putting random shit into his bag.  
Magically, all his shit had managed to fit in the bag and while he was busy celebrating, the loud mouth old lady hobbled into the room and had Adam follow her into a small, green car while he clutched his bag, refusing to let go of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain stopped halfway through the trip. The small green car stopped abruptly at a parking spot near the busy entrance bustling with people and suitcases. Happy to get some fresh air, Adam stepped out of the car and said nothing but a simple ‘bye’ as it was all he could manage after almost running out of oxygen. His grandmother wouldn’t let him open the window because ‘birds could fly in’ and ‘it would get too cold’.

After going through customs, he boarded the plane as professionally dressed staff smiled at him and checked his boarding pass. Being the nice person he was, he smiled back kindly at them with a murmured ‘thanks’ as he looked at the seat number on his pass.  
Adam spent a while walking through the narrow aisles as people were putting their luggage into the overhead compartments, thus blocking the way. He finally arrived at his seat near the back of the plane.  
Exhausted, he plonked himself onto the plane seat and ‘carefully’ shoved his bag under the seat in front of him. He did his seatbelt (safety first, kids) and brought out his iPod, placed the buds in his ears, closed his eyes and absorbed the music.  
Then his concentration was interrupted when he was forced to watch the safety demonstration for the thirty-seventh time. The demonstration ended and he put the earphones back into his ears again. His head was leaning against the window of the plane and soon drifted off to sleep while listening to Queen.

A ceiling lamp, with a flickering bulb hung in the middle of a four walled room, with dark green wallpaper peeling off the walls. A puppet resembling the figure he saw in the rain suddenly appeared on a spindly stool with three legs, with its head hanging down. Adam held a dark blue rose with ten petals left. He noticed the the puppet also had a rose that was yellow. It looked real, but was fake. The yellow rose was pinned to it’s t-shirt.  
A bookcase appeared. He ran his fingers over the dusty spines of the book, but his hand went through as if the books were made of water. He heard a creaking noise, Adam turned around only to see a flash of blonde hair and brown eyes. 

“Huh?!” he said in surprise when suddenly woken up after the plane landed. He heard one or two people laugh. He hung his head and felt his face grow hot.  
“I didn’t mean to say it that loud...” he thought.  
He ran his hand through his hair and let out a silent sigh after realizing that he had to walk through those aisles again.

Eventually, he got off his plane and went through the airport security.  
He scanned the outside of the airport. Amongst the cars and people, noticing that some were happy, some were arguing with their spouse, some were angry and not content with their life because their mummy wouldn’t buy them those extremely rare Pokémon cards off that shady looking man hanging around the female bathrooms, he found his mother, sporting a pair of dark blue sunglasses. Heading towards that direction, he prepared for any questions about his one week trip to his grandmother’s house in Burbank.  
“Hi Adam,” Leila said with a small smile as she spotted him, “how was the trip?” she pulled him in for a hug.  
Glad he doesn’t have to look her in the eye,  
“Hey mum… it was pretty cool…” he said awkwardly while breaking the hug. “Where’s Neil?” he said, trying to change the subject.  
“At a friend’s house, playing some video game called Diablo 3 or something.” she replied, rolling her eyes.  
He entered the car, getting a strange look from his mum because of an abnormally larger than usual smile.  
“I’m just happy that I can have to chance to breathe in this car.” He thought, noticing the look on his mum’s face  
She shook her head and started the car.

**Three Days Later…**  
“NEIL! Mom told me to tell you to wake up!” Adam shouted, flinging the bedroom door open to find a clump on the ground, wrapped around in a light green blanket.  
He eyed the green clump, forcing it to move.  
‘Mffghnnn’ was the sound that came from the clump.  
“At least he’s awake.” He thought, departing the room, leaving his brother to his own devices.  
He walked into the dark bathroom and felt around for the switch. His fingers met the switch and he turned it on, flooding the room with light. He smoothed out his short ginger hair with his fingers, thinking if he should go blond or maybe even black. Dismissing the thought, he turned off the light and exited the bathroom.  
He sluggishly trudged down the stairs, taking his damn sweet time. Putting all the ‘necessary’ stuff for school in his bag, he looked at the clock.  
8:40  
“Oh shit,” he thought. Suddenly, Neil came running down the stairs,  
“Bye, gotta go.” He said in a hurry, swinging his bag over his shoulder and stuffing a piece of buttered toast in his mouth. He quickly put on a pair of shoes and fled outside of the house.  
While Adam was entranced by how fast his brother could get ready, Leila came down and shooed him out of the house - after he got ready.


End file.
